1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for carrying blood sample containers and other implements used by persons collecting blood samples.
2. Description of Prior Art
Persons who collect blood samples, phlebotomists or other health care workers, carry with them a number of things necessary to perform this procedure. In addition, clinical procedures often require the taking of a plurality of blood samples from the same patient. As the blood sample tubes are disconnected from the needle, they should be held in a stable, upright position while additional tubes are being filled and while the needle and conduits are disconnected from the patient. This operation requires a high degree of skill, experience, and patience on the part of the blood collecting person. Once the samples have been taken, it is desirable to keep them together and carry them in a stable, upright position to the test facility.
In applicant's co-pending patent application, applicant discloses a wrist-mounted blood collection device, wherein a number of C-shaped, flexible tube holding devices are mounted on a base that is removably connected to an arm band as a unit. The present invention provides an alternative means for carrying blood collection tubes on a waist band device that also incorporates a storage pouch for additional implements that are frequently used by a phlebotomist. The waist band provides convenient out-of-the-way storage and does not require that anything be strapped to the wrist of the operator.